JP2002-106743A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2002, and JP2007-239996A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2007, disclose solenoid-driven flow control valves that vary a sectional area of a flow passage sectional area of a valve in response to a thrust of an energized solenoid.
These conventional solenoid-driven flow control valves include a poppet that displaces in response to a pilot pressure, and vary the sectional area of a valve opening portion formed between the poppet and a valve seat in order to transmit a fluid in accordance with the displacement of the poppet. The pilot pressure is adjusted using a pilot pin that is displaced by the thrust of the energized solenoid. When the sectional area of the valve opening portion varies, a flow resistance of the valve varies, and as a result, a flow rate of the fluid flowing through the valve varies.